Letters to Santa
by Darke Eco Freak
Summary: Every Christmas Santa receives endless letters from children around the world, makes sense that he would've gotten from one Jackson Overland Frost, right?


**DEF: After nearly a full two months without continuous internet, I'm finally back up and I'm writing for the Guardians. Again I mention my Writer's club in school because I did a version of this for them. Hope you like the original though.**

_Ember: Newbie here with the disclaimer. So here's the best disclaimer I can come up with on the fly, DEF doesn't own any characters mentioned except for the created kids. Also, how can you own the character of a movie when you haven't even seen it yet? Yeah that all I got, happy reading!_

* * *

Dear Santa,

This year for Christmas, all I want is snow, lots and lots of it! I want enough to build a fort for Pip and me to hide in and have snowball fights. Mama promised us we could go ice skating if the lake froze over and Pip's never been ice skating.

I know I haven't been good all year but I really just want snow this Christmas. I want to teach Pip how to skate and build forts and show her the right way to eat snowballs. Santa, I know you give second chances and I think this might be my last chance to do any of these things with her. I have a bad feeling about this Christmas Santa but I know you can make it better.

Sincerely,

Jackson Overland Frost.

* * *

Dear Santa,

I miss my brother, I know he fell through the ice, I saw him fall. Santa why did he have to fall through the ice? Why did he have to save me? I miss him so much but mama says he's in a better place now, is that true Santa?

Santa, this year, I don't want any candy or dollies, all I want is snow, Jack loved the snow and even though we lost him because of the snow, I still want snow. Lots and lots of it, I want to make snow forts and snowballs and eat them with honey just like Jack taught me. Santa, do you think Jack visits me sometimes? I hope so, I miss him so much but mama says I mustn't cry because Jack wouldn't want me to spoil my looks like that.

Merry Christmas,

Pippa Sophia Frost.

* * *

Dear Santa,

Thank you for all the toys last year, especially my new puppy Jackie, I love him so much! Mama named him, she says he looks just like a boy she used to know because of his big blue eyes. Santa, do you know why mama gets sad around Christmas time? Do you bring grown-ups presents too?

I asked papa but he didn't get a chance to answer. I don't think mama is sad about presents though, last Christmas day, I saw her sitting with Jackie in her lap. I don't think she was crying but she had a snowball with honey on it in her hand, that's a funny treat, do you eat those Santa?

Yours truly,

Vanessa Hanes.

* * *

Dear Santa

Sorry to write so much and so soon after Christmas, I know it's your break time but I found a picture yesterday with a letter addressed to you from someone named Jackson Overland Frost. I don't know who he is but he looks just like Matthew except for the eyes, do you know who he is? There's a little girl in the picture with him, she looks like mama but that can't be mama because it's snowing in the picture and she's happy.

I've never seen mama smiling when it snows, she doesn't even come out with me and Matthew anymore. Ever since Matthew turned fourteen, she lets us go out by ourselves, but she always has a snowball with honey on it. Santa, why doesn't mama like the snow?

Yours truly,

Vanessa Hanes.

* * *

Dear Vanessa,

I'm sorry I never got to meet you, you look just like your mama, and I'm sorry I couldn't stay back to give this to you in person but there are rules, even for me. Santa got your letters last year and sent to me, I know why your mama doesn't like the snow but what about you? Do you like the snow?

Your mama and I were very close when she was little but then I had to leave and go to a place very far away from her. I left during the winter time which is why she doesn't like snow anymore. Tell her I'm sorry, please? Tell her it was never her fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. The ice was thin and I couldn't let her fall in, now could I?

I'm sorry it took so long to write anything but I hope my present can make up for it. Santa says you've been a very good girl this year though you might want to warn Matthew about being so naughty. If he's not careful, all he'll get next December will be a stocking full of coal.

All my love,

Jack.

PS. Try shaking it a few times, see what happens to all the little people.

* * *

**DEF: Well that was depressing, but here's my explanation for how Jack even knew about Vanessa since he didn't have memories. Here's the lamest excuse in the book, after his memories returned, he was allowed to visit his village for one day, just one. But the circumstances had to be exactly the same as he remembered them, so no freak storms, yadda yadda yadda. **  
**The loop hole works because he could leave things behind, so long as it didn't mess with the time  
**

_Ember: And that was one of the lamest explanations I've seen. Half assed, explanation was half assed. Anywho, if you liked it, drop a review, hated it leave flame, no thought comment ...**  
**_


End file.
